What Is And What Should Never Be
by Shad Writer
Summary: Él se fue,sin un adios o una explicacion, la dejo solo con sus recuerdos y la "consecuencia" de esa noche. Los años han pasado y llego la hora que tanto han temido ambos : El volverse a ver. Y todo gracias a un hijo que no sabe sacear su curiosidad -DxS-
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

Sus pasos era el único ruido que podía oírse en ese elevador, cuyas puertas chirriaban él por otro lado estaba muy callado, asustado exactamente ,después de todo quien no lo estaría?

_-Detengan el elevador!!!__-_Una femenina voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, instantáneamente abrió de nuevo la puerta dejando entrar así a la chica.

-Gracias-No parecía ser mayor que él, era de cabello negro, ojos de color azul oscuro y lentes.

El silencio rigió de nuevo aquella cabina

-Hola, soy..-Ambos hablaron instantáneamente, sin embargo ninguno contesto.

Un segundo después se percato de que ella vestía la misma camisa de Humpty-Dumpty que él

-También oyes a Humpty-Dumpty,? por que son geniales-La observo detenidamente, no era para nada fea ,tenia una larga y abundante cabellera oscura, enormes ojos azul oscuro a los cuales los cubrían unos lentes. Aparte de la camiseta negra de tirantes, vestía unos jeans oscuros y tenniss negros

-No puede ser!! Algunos dirán que son de antaño pero son geniales-Ella también lo observo de pies a cabeza, era de cabello azabache con ojos como dos ametista violeta oscuro, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta , jeans claros y tennis azules

-Entonces también estas en el programa?

-Programa?-Arqueo una ceja mientras dirigía una extraña mirada hacia ella

.Si, el programa DP2

-Te refieres al que trata de crear niños clones de ese tal Danny Phantom?

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos con una seria mirada

-Te ofendí?-

-En primera no somos clones , somos niños halfa de nacimiento, en segunda no , no lo hiciste solo me molesta tu ignorancia-Bromeo un poco con él

-O sea que tu eres..?

-Si, desde que naci, mis padres eran como yo así que Danny me inscribió- Le mostro el brazalete de identificación con el número oo612

-Danny?

-Si, Daniel Fenton el dueño de la compañía, que acaso no sabes que se hace aquí?-Levanto sus brazos haciendo unos extraños gestos de enojo

-Lo siento, es que me acabo de mudar aquí-Se escondió ligeramente de ella en un lado de el ascensor-Significa que conoces al Señor Fenton personalmente?-

-Conocerlo? Es mi padrino-Se señalo a si misma dándose un aire de confianza

-Podrías… llevarme a verlo?-Tenia una mirada y un tono de voz serio

-Claro, lo hare encantada ,Por cierto hemos hablado mucho y no nos hemos presentado, soy Rose, Rose Mayers-Estiro su mano en forma de gesto de saludo

.Soy Dean, Dean Manson. Le correspondió el saludo mientras intercambiabas miradas


	2. Encuentro

_**Capitulo 1: Encuentro**_

-Vamos, no fue tan malo Deanie- Jalo dulcemente su mano, sacándolo del elevador

-No fue tan malo? Rose, atravesaste 6 pisos! Y casi me matas de un infarto!

-Nenaza-Un leve susurro se escapo de sus labios mientras se dirigía a la enorme oficina central-Vienes o no Deanie?

-Me llamo Dean!

-Hola Annie- Hizo un gesto de saludo mientras se sostenía con sus brazos del enorme mostrador

.Bueno días Ross, en que puedo ayudarte?

-Busco a Danny, esta?

-Sabes que no recibe visitas a esta en hora, en especial de alguien que debería estar entrenando-Le reprocho a la chica que sus horarios eran muy estrictos

-Sabes que es aburrido y además encontré a ese chico, dice que quiere hablar con Danny, creo que es como yo-Una leve sonrisita se dibujo en sus labios, era feliz de encontrar a alguien como ella

-Ross… sabes que no debes ilusionarte con eso-Era algo triste que la pequeña fuera la única niña halfa de su generación

-Por favor Annie, solo esta vez

-De acuerdo

La pequeña sonrió mientras jalaba del brazo al chico mientras lo guiaba hasta la oficina

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió las puertas de la oficina de par en par

-Danny!-Su fuerte grito opaco la tranquilidad de la oficina del ojiazul

-Rose, sabes que no debes entrar así! Dios, por que no pudiste ser tan introvertida como tu padre, en cambio tuviste que ser extrovertida como tu madre-Regaño a su ahijada la cual sonreía de par en par

-Si lo que sea-Dean estaba escondido detrás de Rose-Danny el es Dean y quería conocerte-Saco a su ''amigo'' de su escondite

El joven ojivioelta tuvo un encuentro con el ojiazul, obviamente era muy diferente de lo que se esperaba

-Wow-Solo fue el único sonido que se escapo de sus labios

-Los dejo solos y me cuentas con lujo de detalles Deanie-Rose (alias Ross) se despidió de su padrino y su ,recién conocido, amigo

-Que soy Dean!

-Créeme, no te hará caso, es igual de testaruda que su madre-Rio un poco recordando como su vieja amiga de la juventud actuaba igual con el padre de Rose

-Por que me ves así?-Noto la mirada del chico, era una de sorpresa

-Es que eres… diferente

-Diferente?

-Si, te esperaba más …flacucho

-Gracias?-Solo noto como el chico observaba varias fotografías

-Y que edad tienes?-Si el chico no decía nada voluntariamente, seria hora de un interrogatorio

-Por que la pregunta?

-Solo responde chico

-Tengo 13

- y en que puedo ayudarte, Dean, cierto?

-Si- Noto que no hubiera nadie cerca y se acerco al oído de Daniel-Sam Manson-Solo susurro un nombre

-Que diablos acabas de decir niño?!-Estaba asustado, hacia más de 14 años que no escuchaba ese nombre

-Rose no te dijo mi apellido cierto?

-Y eso que tiene que ver?!-Movió sus brazos en gesto de enojo

-Manson , mi apellido es Manson, Sam Manson es mi madre- Necesitaba algo más de tiempo para decirle por que estaba en ese lugar

-Lo siento, pero tu madre y yo no tenemos nada desde hace 14 años y pienso esperar otros 14 para oír de ella de nuevo!-Se acerco a la puerta, sabia perfectamente que estaba pasando pero no quería aceptarlo

-Espera!-Apareció en frente de el, era como si lo hubiera a travesado-Necesito tu ayuda, para … hallar a mi padre-Hizo un poco de esfuerzo para pronunciar las ultimas dos palabras- Y se que si alguien puede, eres tu Phantom-Dibujo una especie de D en su pecho, mientras el solo lo observaba con una asustada mirada

Continuara


	3. Solo quiero un Padre

_**Capitulo 2: Solo quiero un Padre

* * *

**_

Danny camino rápidamente a la puerta, quería alejarse de Dean  
-Adonde vas?-El ojivioleta llamo su atención cerca de la puerta  
-Lejos de ti, ni si quiera se si lo que dices es verdad!  
-Que verdad quieres? Sam Manson es mi madre y tu eres…!-Salió a la entrada de la oficina, armando un gran escándalo  
-Ni siquiera termines eso!-Agito su brazos furiosamente  
-Que te pasa? Que necesito probarte para que creas quien soy?!-Dean también comenzó a gritar  
-Primero, deja de gritar, segundo, que piensa tu madre sobre todo esto?  
-Ella no sabe que estoy aquí, si lo descubre me mataría-  
.No suena como algo que Sam haría-Susurro para si mismo  
-Hablamos de la misma Sam Manson?, no la conoces como yo la conozco, créeme ella es un MONSTRUO, además , no quiere saber nada de ti.  
-Y aun crees que yo podría ser tu…?-No podía pronunciar las ultimas palabras  
-Sea lo que sea que hallan tenido, lo demuestra esto y por que ella la conservara debe haber sido especial-Saco una fotografía de su bolsillo, se la entrego a Daniel el cual le dio una nostálgica mirada, esa foto la habían tomado el ultimo día de la secundaria, el abrazaba dulcemente a Sam  
-Discúlpame si esta rota, ella suele hacer eso-Noto como observaba la foto-son ustedes dos, solo que eres algo más delgado y sin lentes  
-Me volví musculoso poco después-Devolvió la fotografía a Dean, tratando de contener sus emociones, el chico decía la verdad  
-Estas bien?-El entro a la oficina, Dean inmediatamente lo siguio  
-Donde esta ella?  
-Aquí, en un suburbio  
-Aquí ?.Creí que ella…?  
-Llegamos aquí hace 2 semanas  
Danny asintió-Como llegaste aquí?  
-Volando..-El chico susurro  
-Volando…?  
-Deja de jugar, yo se quien eres-Ya comenzaba a molestarle que el jugara con su mente  
-De que hablas?  
-Cuantos tipos normales tienen una presencia fantasmagórica?-Sonrió mientras lo miraba detenidamente  
-Entonces puedes volar, hacerte invisible y transformarte  
-Aun no controlo la transformación, soy bastante humano-Noto como Danny dirigía su mirada a el  
-Por qué me buscaste? A tu madre si quiera le importa si estoy vivo?  
-Por que no lo haría? No quiero vivir solo con estos poderes-Los ojos de Dean se tornaron vidriosos-No quiero sentirme solo, Mamá es genial ,no me malinterpretes, no puedo pedir más ,Pero quiero un papá con el cual jugar futbol, pescar-Hizo una pausa-Cuando supe de Phantom supe, por fin supe, que no estaba solo y luego encontré las fotos tuyas con mamá supe que podría contactarlo-Saco otra foto, era un espectro de cabello blanco, no mayor que Dean-Supe que al fin encontraría lo que siempre quise...-Ya no podía hablar más, las lagrimas no lo permitían  
Danny asintió, sabia lo que sentía Dean y ahora entendía todo  
-Solo quiero un Padre-Levanto su cara, dejando ver las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas  
El corazón de Danny se rompió en pedazos, sabia lo que se sentía perder un padre peor aun, Dean nunca tuvo uno. Finalmente el también rompió en llanto y tomo a Dean en sus brazos y ambos lloraron juntos

Continuara


	4. Castigo

_**Capitulo 3: Castigo

* * *

**_

Danny limpio las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en sus lentes

-Entonces luego de que me votaron de mi ultima escuela, solo quedaba volver a las raíces-Dean dio un ultimo mordisco de su hamburguesa, su madre nunca lo había dejado comer carne

-Ohh-Daniel estaba algo sorprendido del mal historial de Dean-Como que es eso de que te votaron de nuevo?-Estaba enojado,de que manera lo dejaba comportarse Sam?

-Por tu culpa-No presto mucha atención, solo tenia hambre

-Mi culpa?!

-Si, tu genética medio fantasma hizo que hiciera explotar medio laboratorio o que creías, que me votaban por peleonero? Mírame soy un enano!-El muchacho estaba algo molesto mientras Daniel solo reía

-Es la genética Fenton, ya crecerás

-Que hora es?-Cambio súbitamente el tema, olvidaba que su madre no sabia nada

-Las 2:15-Miro su reloj con algo de dificultad, aun no acaba de limpiar sus lentes

-Maldición!-Tomo su mochila y corrió rápidamente fuera del local

-Dean espera!-Puse un billete en la mesa del restaurante, mientras seguía al muchacho

-Si no llego a casa en 5 minutos, soy historia!

-No llegaras corriendo-Guardo sus lentes en su bolsillo, mientras el chico agitaba sus brazos y gritaba cosas como "Mi madre va a matarme o me va a descubrir"

-Cálmate niño!-Los ojos de Dean se ampliaron como platos al encontrarse frente al gran Danny Phantom-Puede que no vueles rápido pero yo si

-Wow-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de encontrarse sobrevolando los cielos de Amity Park y luego enfrente de su casa(No sin antes decirle a Danny donde vivía)

-Nos vemos luego-Un gesto de su mano fue la despedida de Phantom

-2:18,Si que vuela rápido. Pero que diablos hago viendo la hora y hablando solo, a penas tengo tiempo de llegar!-Corrió rápidamente a las puertas de su hogar, al cual entro sin percatarse de que su madre lo esperaba en la cocina

-Hola cielo, como te fue hoy?-Samanta musito mientras le ponía la rebanada de pan final al almuerzo de su hijo, el cual dudo un segundo antes de contestar

-Perfecto. Saque una "A"+en mi trabajo de historia-Se sentó sobre la mesa, con sus pies sobre ella y su mochila intangible junto a ellos

-Una "A",Eso es impresionante!-Puso el almuerzo del chico en la mesa-Dean! Baja los pies de hay, comemos aquí!-Sus manos se posaron en su cadera

-Lo siento-Bajo sus pies rápidamente, olvidando la mochila sobre la mesa

-Usaste tus poderes-Una quebrada voz salió de sus labios-Sabes lo que te eh dicho! No debes hacerlo…-

-Jamás o si no estoy en peligro-Completo el habitual sermón cruzado de brazos

-Sabe que lo hago por que te quiero-Soplo el dulce mechón que caía sobre su cabeza-Ahora sube a lavarte las manos-Sonrió dulcemente al chico mientras este subía las escaleras

**_RING_**

Contesto el teléfono de la sala

-Hola…-Ah hola señor Lancer..Que?! Como es eso de que Dean no fue a la secundaria hoy?!.. Ya veo, no se preocupe el esta bien, gracias por llamar-Colgó con furia el teléfono

-Este niño anda en algo más- Ella tomo la mochila que el Dean había dejado sobre la mesa, pasando desapercibida el cuadro de papel que caía al piso-Que demo..?-Tomo el delicado rectángulo unido con cinta adhesiva. Su mano se poso instantáneamente en su boca, no podía creer que el había encontrado esa foto

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, entrando al cuarto de colores oscuros cubierto por afiches de Dumpty Humpty, mientras el leía una historieta

-El señor Lancer llamo-Sam noto la expresión en al cara de Dean-Donde estuviste hoy?

-Este..-Fue su única respuesta

-Solo "Este"-Ella lanzo la mochila sobre su cama

-Estuve en la ciudad-Quito la historieta de su vista

-Donde hallaste esto?!-Una extraña ira se apodero de ella

-En unas cajas

Sam asintió con la cabeza-Por que guardaste eso?-

-Acaso importa?-

-Claro que importa, Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?-Su rabia se convirtió en tristesa

El solo bajo la cabeza

-No sabes lo que has hecho-Le dijo ella con una mirada preocupada-Hace cuanto?-

-Mamá.. –

-Demonios Dean! Hace cuanto?!-

-Hace unas semanas-

-No puedo creerte ahora-Le dio una mirada de represión

Dean también comenzó a enojarse y a gritar-Esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras oculado de mi padre,asi no tendría que buscarlo yo mismos!-Se abofeteo mentalmente, había arruinado su plan! Estaba furioso consigo mismo ahora

-Con que eso estuviste haciendo hoy!-Sam observo las demás cosas en la mochila, hasta que vi un recorte de periodo- "Chico fantasma salva a un autobús escolar"-Susurro el titular del añejo periódico, tomó rápidamente el periódico y la fotografía-Estas castigado! Solo iras de la secundaria y devuelta a casa! No tv, no juegos, no historietas y no computadora!-Salió hacia el pasillo estampando fuertemente al puerta


	5. Reencuentros

_**Capitulo 4: Reencuentros**_

* * *

Sam camino hasta la parte inferior de la casa, odiaba castigar a Dean, pero el sabia muy bien las reglas sobre sus poderes… Llego a la biblioteca, tomando el pequeño diario negro, eran fotos. Se sentó en el sofá mientras observaba varios recuerdos de su vida..

Cuando era niña, adolescente, sus ojos se comenzaron a tornar vidriosos al ver las fotos de ese joven ojiazul, el que la hizo más feliz que nadie nunca lo hizo o hará, paso rápidamente al pagina, la siguiente era ella ya de joven, 22 tal vez, cada uno era diferente a la anterior, cada una tomada en una etapa distinta de su embarazo y al fin la foto del día más feliz de su vida, el día en que su hijo Dean vino al mundo, en la foto era ella, muy despeinada y con lagrimas en sus ojos y un pequeño bultito de ojos violetas y cabello negro entre su brazos.

Las siguientes era de cómo Dean cambio, de bebe a niño y niño a adolescente, pero cada vez se parecía mas y mas a el..

Basta!

Se repitió a si misma, ahora tenia una vida diferente, maravillosa y todo gracias a Dean

Por un segundo recordó lo mal que se sentía ella cuando su madre la castigaba cuando era adolescente, así que decidió disculparse con su hijo

* * *

-Puedo pasar?- Toco la puerta roja de cuarto del joven halfa

-Es tu casa, no?- Dean estaba trabajando en un pequeño modelo a escala de un cohete

-Que haces?

-Como me prohibiste hacer todo, menos esto es lo único que puedo hacer… o leer

Sam sonrió dulcemente, jugando un poco con el cabello negro de su hijo

-Tu almuerzo se enfría, no quieres bajar a probarlo?

-Tiene carne?

-No

-Bien, es eso o morir de hambre

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, pero alguien toco la puerta de su hogar

-Hola..- Una cabellera pelirroja atravesó al puerta- Esta Sam en casa?

Sam intento reconocerla, era pelirroja de ojos agua

-Jazz?!- Sam no sabia como sentirse feliz o aterrado por encontrarse con la joven Fenton

-Sammy!- Jazzmine abrazo dulcemente a la novia de su hermanito, la extrañaba tanto

-Estas tan hermosa Sam- Jazz jugo con el largo cabello negro de Samantha, pero sintió que algo la abrazaba

-Gracias- Sam correspondió el gesto de Jazz- Pero.. como me hallaste?

-Fácil, cuando tu esposo es el promotor numero uno de bienes raíces, es fácil encontrar a alguien llamada Sam Manson- Miro dulcemente a Sam- Hacia 14 años que no te veía, si estoy en lo correcto y ahora regresas como si nada-

-Solo nos mudamos y ya- Dean salió de su escondite detrás de su madre

-Entonces Sam Manson no regreso sola?- Jazz le sonrió a Dean y luego a Sam de nuevo- Este es tu hijo- Sam no supo que hacer ni siquiera pudo pronunciar una palabra, solo pudo decir – Dean- Sam señalo a Dean

-Que edad tienes Dean?

-13- Jazz observo detalladamente a Dean

-Eres algo pequeño para tu edad- Dean se cruzo de brazos y miro a su madre

-MI hermanito era de la misma manera-

Sam sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba

-Estas bien, Sam?

-Si, solo tuve un mal día

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Prométeme que iras a cenar a casa-

Sam asintió

- Y ti podrás ir a mi casa cuando desees, tu mamá te dirá donde es

Dean asintió y sonrió ante Jazz- Gracias

-Lo mismo para ti Sam, siempre serás bienvenida-

Jazz sonrió por ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta

El silencio reino de nuevo entre madre e hijo

-Veo que hiciste un gran trabajo escondiéndome mamá, ni siquiera mi tía sabia que existía

-Ella no es tu tia si es lo que piensa

-Ella es la hermana de mi padre, es lo único que importa

-Dean, no te dejare visitarla si piensas hacer lo que creo que harás

-Sabes que no haría lo que hago si me dijeras la verdad sobre mi mismo

Sam bajo la mirada- Dean, es lo mejor-

-Que paso entre ustedes dos, que el ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia- Dean comenzó a sentirse bastante triste

-Dean, muchas cosas pasaron, es mejor dejarlo asi

-No pudo ser tan malo- Dean observo su almuerzo, papas de limón y vinagre junto a una soda

-Te gusto?- Sam quería cambiar el tema

-Amo las papas de limón y vinagre-Dean sonrió mientras terminaba de comer

Sam se levanto de la mesa mientras susurraba algo para su hijo

-A tu padre también- Dejo el cuarto, mientras Dean suspiraba y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello azabache, estaba dispuesto a saber que paso entre sus padres


	6. No se supone que fuera asi

_**Capitulo 5: No se supone que fuera asi..**_

* * *

La noche siguiente comenzó normalmente para los Manson, Sam preparaba la cena vegetariana de Dean y el terminaba de armar el enésimo modelo de la NASA de la semana

-Ma, tu crees que podría visitar a Jazz mañana?- El joven miro fijamente a su madre

-Dean..- Sam suspiro mientras le devolvía una mirada triste a su hijo

-Sam!- Jazz apareció de nuevo en la puerta entre-abierta de Sam

-Hola, Jazz, justo hablábamos de ti- Sam sonrió nerviosamente, Como demonios Jazz llegaba en ese momento tan inapropiado!?

-No me creerás a quien convencí de venir a visitarte hoy?!- Jazz sonrió igual que un niño que recién hacia una travesura

-No será a mis padres cierto?- Sam bromeo un poco, no veía a sus padres desde hace unas semanas, pero no estaría feliz de hacerlo de nuevo

-No tonta! A Danny- Jazz sonrió mucho, quería ver que pasaría en ese reencuentro

Sam sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, cubrió rápidamente su boca, _Dios! Maldito desgraciado! Como se atreve a regresar ahora?! Justo ahora que Dean y yo.. Dean! Demonios.._

Sam dejo un segundo a Jazz en la sala mientras entraba en la cocina y levanto rápidamente a Dean de su silla

-OYE! Aun no termino!

-Dean no es sano que estés siempre adentro, sal respira aire, o construye un transbordador especial, pero afuera!- Lo empujo hacia afuera, el se resistió pero cuando un delicado humo azul salió de su boca se dirigió inmediatamente al patio, mientras Sam regreso con Jazz

- Y como esta él?

-Deja que te lo diga el mismo- Jazz miro tiernamente a Sam, ella aun quería su hermano

_-Hola, hay alguien en casa_…- Una masculina voz se oyó desde la puerta

La piel de Sam palideció como un fantasma, Jazz sonrió mientras una cabellera negra se podía ver entrar en la habitación, hay enfrente de ella estaba parado Daniel Fenton. Ella lo miro con miedo, obviamente había crecido bastante en 14 años, su cabello negro alborotado como siempre más largo, usaba lentes pero aun tenia esa despistada y tierna mirada de la que se había enamorado hacia tanto tiempo

Danny también observo a Sam, había cambiado bastante en ese tiempo, aun era un poco pequeña pero con una hermosa figura, su corta melena negra ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras que sus ojos, esas ametistas violetas aun lo hacían enloquecer

-Yo mejor me voy- Jazz comenzó a irse mientras Danny le dirigía una mirada de '' Quédate por favor''

-Jazz no tienes que irte-

-No Sam, tu y yo ya estuvimos un rato juntas, tal vez luego' La pelirroja dejo la habitación

El silencio reino entre ambos

-Entonces, como estas?'

-Bien- Fue lo único que Sam dijo

-Eso es bueno..

-Si- Ella cruzo sus brazos-

-Sam, yo..

-Que haces aquí Danny ? Si quieres disculparte, es algo tarde

-Lo siento..

-Si Danny, seguro que si lamentas haberme dejado en esa noche hace 14 años completamente sola y claro que lamentas haberte ido de la ciduda a la mañana siguiente sin decírmelo!

-Tu sabes por que…- El bajo la mirada, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos amenazadores

-14 años-Sam sacudió su cabeza- y aun pienso en esa noche cada día , que tu me dejaras, que me hicieras sentir usada..-

EL joven de ojos aguamarina comenzó a acercar sus manos a las de ella- Sam, sabes que no tuvo que ser así- Ella rápidamente se alejo de el

-Tu me hiciste sentir como un objeto barato que usaste y desechaste..- Ahora comenzó a gritar- No sabes como se siente eso!- El corazón de Danny se rompió, Sam se había sentido así desde hacia 14 años, pero el no pensó que todo seria así, si no hubiera sido por Dean, si ella no hubiera estado embarazada con el, hubiera seguido con su vida y no tendría un recuerdo de el cada día de su vida..

-Por favor, vete- Señalo la puerta de salida sin poder mirarlo

El deseo tomarla en sus brazos hacer que el dolor desapareciera, pero el sabia que ella no lo dejaría, solo podía cumplir su deseo- Fue bueno verte Sammy- Dejo la habitación seguida por la casa

Dean limpio un poco sus ojos, lo había visto todo desde la ventana de la cocina

-Bastante mal, no?' Dean alcanzo a Danny quien caminaba hacia su casa, alejándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si-

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara-

Danny le dio una leve sonrisa- y como es la vida aquí solo con tu madre?

-Igual que antes-El pensó un poco- ella siempre ha sido muy sobre protectora conmigo, nunca tuvo citas, temía que me descubrieran y no por que le faltaran pretendiente, eh!- Dean rio, mientras Danny no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, le costaba imaginar a alguien más cerca de SU Sam

-Ella no le conto a nadie sobre mis poderes ni a mis abuelos

-Si, siempre fue asi de protectora nunca me dejo decirle a nadie, ni a Paulina o Valery

-Paulina? Valery, Eso nombres me suenan, de casualidad no los acompañaba con bruja superficial y caza fantasma respectivamente?

-Como lo supiste?-Detuvo su camnio

-Me mostro su anuario de secundaria

-SI, ya recuerdo fue donde la vi por primera vez, desde que la vi supe que la amaba- Sonrió mientras recordaba como la había conocido

- Y entonces te le acercaste y le dijiste '' Eres el amor de mi vida!''- Dean rio histéricamente

-No fue así, fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, peleamos regresamos a ser amigos e incluso nos sentimos celosos uno del otro pero al fin, me decidí la tome por sorpresa y le dije Te amo , me correspondió y como siempre lo dijeron todos, nos quedamos juntos–

-Vaya-

-Si pero ahora ella me odia

'Por la forma en que describes su amor, que paso?

-La vida Dean, la vida

- O mejor esa noche

-Dean, no quiero hablar de eso, pasaron muchas cosas, es mejor dejarlo así- suspiro ignorando a Dean

**_-QUE ACASO MI MADRE Y TU SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO PARA DECIRME ESO EL RESTO DE MI VIDA?!_**

Danny se sintió un poco asustado, podría ser que fuera físicamente idéntico a el, pero tenia el carácter de Sam

-Primero silencio! Y segundo, de verdad quieres saberlo- Danny miro de nuevo a Dean, el estaba avergonzado pero muy decidido

-No, solo te busque para subirle la presión a mi madre y hacer que me castigaran- Ese tono sarcástico, si ese niño era igual a Sam

-No es que estoy muy orgulloso de eso..- Danny bajo la mirada al igual que Dean

-Claro, después de todo yo soy el resultado

-NO,NO, tu eres lo mejor que salió de hay, todo pasa por una razón, solo quisiera evitar que Sam me odiara- Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico mientras este le dirigía una mirada de consuelo

-Mejor que no se de cuenta de que estoy contigo,por que creo que estaré castigado hasta los 20

-Espera, ella sabe que yo se!?

-No tiene idea-Dean rio un poco mientras miraba a Danny-Te diría que te ayudaría a que te perdone pero tienes que decirme que paso-

-Vaya si que eres como Sam en lo decidido

-Entonces dime que paso

-Bien, pero espera a llegar a la casa, es largo

Continuara……….


	7. Sobreviviendo Al Pasado

Yo...no merezco perdon alguno ._.  
Abandonar esta historia, tanto tiempo...  
Pero debo aclarar que, no, repito, NO ESTA EN HIATUS.  
Solo...no he encontrado la inspiracion, hasta hoy.  
No se preocupen, ya llevo la mitad del siguiente capitulo :3  
Los amo y entendere si me quieren matar luego de esto ^^Uu

* * *

**Disclaimer : Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Advertencias : Lime, fuertecito, pero sin llegar a Lemon**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : Sobreviviendo al pasado**

-¡Wow!-sonrió alegremente al ver el departamento.

-Esto es increíble!-Se lanzo rápidamente al sillón negro en medio de la sala, observando el televisor de plasma de gran tamaño

-Claro que debe gustarte, después de todo fuiste concebido en ese sofá-Danny tomo un sorbo de agua ,mientras él se paraba impulsivamente del sofá y se limpiaba todo el cuerpo

-Asco! Asco! Asco! Asco! Me senté donde ellos … donde yo fui…. Ashhhhhhhhhhhhh! Necesito un baño!-

Las histéricas risas de su padre hicieron que entendiera su broma y lo mirara con mala cara

-Estas enfermo!- Le dio una mirada represiva y vocifero varias cosas , mientras Danny se sentó en una silla y le lanzo un vaso de agua en la cara

–Cálmate reina del drama- Dio otro suspiro y le lanzo una toalla a la cara

-No me digas reina del drama, si me cuentas lo que paso me iré mas rápido y mi madre no se dará cuenta- Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá negro. Al recordar la historia del sofá rápidamente se cambio a otra silla e intentó devolverle La toalla a Danny

–Quédatela, la necesitaras-No sabia como sentirse, feliz por saber la razón de su existencia o mal por que sus padres se distanciaron, La idea de que el fuera la razón por su separación no se alejaba de su mente

Limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, se encontraba sentada en las escaleras , la cabeza entre las piernas y gritando en silencio para ella misma.

**_Dolía demasiado_**

No quería seguir mintiendo, mintiéndose a si misma diciendo que no amaba a Danny, mentirle a su familia sobre Dean.

Un lado suyo deseaba correr y alcanzarlo, lanzarse a sus brazos y que pudieran ser una familia desde ese momento y Para siempre

_Pero no, jamás pasaría las decisiones de su pasado jamás la dejarían tener un futuro._

El golpeteo de su puerta la hizo levantarse, limpiando sus lagrimas abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica, no parecía ser mayor que Dean, con unos hermosos orbes de color azul

-Hola- Tenia una sonrisa picara en sus labios y la mirada decidida

- Puedo ayudarte?- La miro con una extraña confianza, esa chica le recordaba a recordaba a si misma.

- Soy Rose Mayers y tu debes ser Samantha Manson, la madre de Dean, ¿cierto?- Rose entro en la casa tras un gesto suyo invitándola

- ¿Eres amiga de mi hijo? Esta castigado, lamento que..-

-Ambas sabemos por que estoy aquí- Giro sobre sus piernas mirándola a los ojos

- Lo siento Rose, pero yo no..- Un destello blanco ilumino la habitación, Rose había cambiado drásticamente, su cabello negro corto ahora era completamente violeta y sus ojos se tornaron verdes. La camisa de magas cortas negras y los pantalones de cuero oscuro ahora eran una camisa de estrapes de color negro con un guante rojo sin dedos en la mano derecha , acompañados por una minifalda negra y un cinturón gris

- Como viste soy mitad fantasma, como Dean, tu hijo y como Danny, su_ **padre**_-Por un segundo sintió desmallarse de no ser por la fuerza le que le dio su confusión

- No, no, no te equivocas, Dean es normal, bueno es un poco retraído y es muy bajo para su edad… pero entiendes lo que digo .¡Además Danny y yo no nos hemos visto en casi 14 años!- Negó con su cabeza intentando esconder las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a Salir

-Por favor, Sam, no quiero hacerles daño, ni a ti ni a Dean, solo quiero saber si es que no vivo sola con estos poderes- Rose puso so mano sobre la de ella, al oír esto ultimo , casi pudo jurar que estaba oyendo a Dean, ambos eran solo unos niños que no querían sentirse solos en el mundo gracias a sus dones

_-No debía atarlo a mi-_ Rose le dirigió una confusa mirada , habiendo retomando su forma humana le miro fijamente.

- No debía atar a Danny a mi. Se que debí decirle primero esto a Dean, pero quiero que me prometas que jamás, le dirás a nadie, ni a tus padres, y mucho menos a Danny- Ross asintió con seguridad, pero ambas sabían muy bien que mentía…

* * *

_Tenía la mirada fija en el café recién llegado, lo observaba con detenimiento a pesar de no tener la más mínima gana de beberlo, aun así le hecho un par de cucharadas de azúcar, las revolvió y dio un pequeño sorbo._

_-Que bueno que aceptaras mi invitación a venir-dijo aquel sujeto- Dejo escapar un bufido de ira, por más tiempo que hubiera pasado y por más diplomacia que hubiera adquirido en ese tiempo, aun no era capaz de reprimir por completo el deseo de darle un buen golpe en la cara._

_-No tenia opción, no vaya a ser que pase otro "accidente"-Esbozo una sonrisa guasona_

_-Cierto-dijo Vlad pensativo-Pero no te has puesto a pensar que tengo modos de persuasión diferentes…-_

_-Déjate de juegos y solo dime que quieres-_

_-¿No te has dado cuenta que con esto de ser un súper héroe podrían hacerle algo a tus seres queridos? Sabes que eso de ser héroe no es bueno teniendo enemigos, y menos gente como yo…-Apretó el puño bajo la mesa, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no darle el puñetazo de su vida._

_-En especial para cierta muchacha gótica…-_

_-No te atreverías…-_

_-Mi querido Daniel, existen muchas cosas de las que soy capaz, algo tan simple como un accidente de auto pasa todos los días o un robo con una desafortunada victima-Lo miró con tal odio que ,si hubiera podido, con la misma mirada lo hubiera matado en un segundo._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo finalmente triste y derrotado._

_-Para empezar, quiero tener parte de las acciones de tu pequeña compañía y segundo, creo que deberás alejarte de tu novia, los dos sabemos lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser tenerte cerca-_

_-Eres despreciable-dijo haciendo rechinar sus dientes._

_-No, soy alguien listo, y si tu lo eres también, harás lo mejor para ti, mejor dicho, para tu novia-Al terminar, Masters le miro con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que decía "Soy superior a ti y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo" y se dirigió con un paso decidió a la puerta, no sin antes volverse para darle una ultima "condición"_

_-¡Ah! Y por cierto, ni una palabra de esto a nadie…-Solo asintió en señal de derrota antes de quedarse mirando a los grumos del café. Solo se dio cuenta de el paso de el tiempo cuando comenzó a sentir las gotas de lluvia estampar contra la ventana._

_Escondió la cabeza entre las manos para dejar escapar un suspiro de las gordos_

_-Raro, jamás llueve en verano- Asomo la cabeza por la ventana antes de cerrarla._

_Ciertamente, durante los dos años que llevaban viviendo ese departamento había tenido que acostumbrarse a cerrar cada ventana cada vez que llovía, pero era tan feliz que eso había dejado de importarle tras la primera vez que se quejo (Luego de la cual él la agarro por la cintura, la beso en los labios y le dijo que mientras estuvieran juntos, no importaba el lugar ni el tiempo)_

_Dejo escapar una risita tonta mientras se recostaba en el sofá a tomar una siesta._

_Se despertó al sentir dos ojos azules estudiándole con detalle_

_-Hola extraño-Clavo los ojos en los de él, asustándose de los vacios y muertos que se veían. Le paso una mano por la frente sintiéndola mojada, al acomodarse vio que estaba completamente empapado_

_-¿Qué te paso? ¡Estas empapado!- Tomo su rostro entre las manos obligándole a mirarle._

_Nada, ni una palabra, ni un sonido, solo se le quedaba viendo, como si la estudiara, la memorizara._

_Suspiro pesadamente antes de besarle la frente, sacarle alguna palabra o reacción era un caso perdido_

_-Te traeré una toalla-_

_Cuando regreso, se sorprendió al ver que no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar sobre el sofá. Se arrodillo enfrente de él y comenzó a secarle la cabeza, por un segundo, se asusto de lo muertos y oscuros lucían sus ojos azules_

_-Di algo- En vez de un monótono "Estoy Bien", Él le tomo la cara con sus manos, rompiendo la minúscula separación que distanciaba sus bocas, cerrando la de él de forma posesiva sobre la suya. El roce de los labios, suave y calmado, solo una leve presión entre ambos. La lengua juguetona de él salió lamiendo sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar a explorar. Las bocas se abrieron, entrando en contacto las lenguas, jugando, lamiéndose una a la otra mientras lamian las paredes de la boca. Danny presiono un poco más, subiendo el beso de tono, más apasionado y necesitado. Las manos acompañaron al beso, rozando los cuerpos por encima de la tela, mientras el beso no se cortaba._

_Sus manos se fueron hasta la camisa, balanceándose hacia delante, desabrochándola rápidamente. El tercer botón y la mano de él ya estaba bajo la suya_

_-Te quiero, jamás olvides eso-Fue lo único que le susurro mientras ambos cuerpos se recostaban uno sobre el otro sobre el sofá_

_

* * *

_

_-_Vi las noticias unos días después, supe que sus padres habían muerto en un misterioso accidente de avión y también que ahora él era el dueño de la compañía y que se ira por 3 años a Europa para finalizar negociaciones. Dos meses después supe que estaba embarazada-No dejaba de mirarse las manos, Rose seguía sentada en su lugar mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.

-Sam.. yo no se que decir-

-No digas nada, solo, prométeme que vas a cuidar a Dean, de acuerdo?- Le sonrió a la chica, esta asintió y le dio un abrazo.

Rose era definitivamente como ella y Dean como su padre, asi que el hecho de que ambos estuvieran tan unidos sin conocerse, resultaba bastante irónico.

-Creo que tengo que irme-Rose se limpio las lagrimas y cerro la puerta. Al otro lado, volvió a transformarse y se escabullo al cuarto de Dean.

* * *

-Al día siguiente estaba en un avión a Europa, no volví a saber de ella hasta que tu apareciste en mi oficina hace 3 días-Una melancólica sonrisa cruzo su rostro, mientras observaba como Dean estaba paralizado-Tal vez fuera por que NADIE en su cabales quería oír de la noche en que lo concibieron- El único indicio que dio de vida fueron las diminutas y saladas lagrimas que bañaban su rostro

-Pero jamás, jamás, paso un día en que la imagen mental de su sonrisa y los recuerdos que cree con ella no me invadieran y me pidieran a gritos que volviera. Pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a Sam, no podía hacer que ella viviera cada día asustada de los fantasmas-Dean salió de su estado vegetativo al oír eso, ¿Su padre se había ido por protegerla?, ¿Todo ese tiempo ella había pensado que no la amaba, viendo que era lo que mas le importaba en el mundo?

Esto no iba a quedarse así y él se iba a encargar de eso.

* * *

Solo dire algo : Vlad es un desgraciado XD  
Pero lo amamos por eso :3

Cast en el profile! :3

Los dejo y de nuevo, perdon por la demora -_-Uu

PD: ZOMFG, Escribi y publique el primer lime de mi vida TTwTT


	8. Outtake: My Little Boy

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

Notas : Outtake/OneShot.

* * *

**My Little ****Boy**

Sabia que no podía hacerlo.

Lo había sabido todo el tiempo, desde el primer momento en que lo supo, estaba segura de que no podía hacerlo

"_-Felicidades, esta embarazada Señorita"_

El recuerdo sigue vivido en su mente, sus sentimientos confusos (Shock, miedo, duda, enojo…. El amor de madre le faltaba ¿Por qué no sentía eso? Iba a ser madre, iba a ser su hijo , _Suyo_)

"_-¡Tienes que hacer algo-! ¿Qué no has visto cómo has estado sufriendo estas últimas semanas por él? Ese niño no hará más que recordártelo todo lo que has sufrido ¡Abre los ojos Samantha!-_

_-No, también es__** mi**__ hijo, madre…Y no es culpable de nada-__"_

Lo había defendido frente a todos, diciéndoles que era su hijo y no era culpable de nada de lo que había pasado ( _¿A quien quería convencer? ¿A los demás o a si misma?)_

"_- Nada me asegura si serás humano o no, pero te prometo que nada ni nadie te hará daño"_ Le había prometido protegerlo, no dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño

Pero

No había prometido amarlo

No podía darlo en adopción, mucho menos "Deshacerse" de su hijo, _( "- No tiene la culpa de nada, no veo porque tiene que pagar por algo que no hizo-"_)

Y Aun así, no podía prometerle que iba a amarlo.

No podía hacerlo, lo había sabido desde el principio.

Mantiene la mirada fija en un punto imperceptible de la blanca pared, observando el mismo blanco que ha observado por horas, buscando distraer su mente de todo, estar ausente de ese momento.

Esta como abstraída del mundo exterior y sumergida en el propio.

Incontables recuerdos se acumulan en su cabeza, uno tras otro como si tal fuesen los flashes de una cámara, tratando de pensar en todo y nada, solo pensar en algo que no fuera ese momento.

Un llanto la regresa a la realidad.

Percibe como su ritmo cardíaco se acelere abruptamente y su respiración, hasta ese momento serena y constante, se agita sutilmente. Esta regresando a la realidad.

Ya no quiere vivir en su propio mundo, no quiere distraerse

Quiere verlo.

_Se __muere__ por verlo. _

Se muere por ver si esta bien, Se muere por tenerlo en sus brazos, Se muere por conocerlo.

-Felicidades, es un varón- Anuncia alguien, pero lo ignora. Solo le importa poder tener a su bebé entre sus brazos.

-Quiero verlo- No quería_, necesitaba_ verlo.

Una enfermera le sonríe y se lo entrega con el cuidado que lo haría a cualquier madre afanosa y primeriza como ella.

Esta llorando, llorando como el niño pequeño e indefenso que es. Tiene el pelo negro, aun un poco mojado, pero es negro azabache sin duda. La piel es clara, como la de todos los bebés recién nacidos.

Era, sencillamente, perfecto.

Un calor le explota en el pecho repentinamente, antes de darse cuenta esta llorando, con las emociones a flor de piel. ¿Era eso el famoso "Amor de madre"? Seguramente sí, jamás se imaginó que podía llegar a ser tan grande.

Nada ni nadie le hara daño, deberan pasar por sonbre su cadaver para si quiera tocarlo.

Acerca al infante más a su pecho y lo abraza con cuidado de no lastimarlo, él se ve tan indefenso y delicado, que teme verdaderamente hacerle algún daño.

El pequeño abre sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz.

Mantiene la mirada casi fijamente en su madre, sus ojitos grises como los de todos los bebés hacen que se le encoja el corazón, la mira con esa inocencia sobrehumana de los que aun no conocen el mundo y lo que la vida le deparará

El bebé deja de llorar y sigue mirando a su madre, expectante.

-Hola bebé-Murmura entre sollozos , besando con dulzura la frente de su pequeño…Su pequeño que aun no tenia nombre .

No había pensado en uno, ni siquiera sabia si tendría un hijo o una hija.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- Pregunta la misma enfermera que se lo ha entregado.

Algo dentro suyo le pide a gritos llamarlo Daniel, porque , aun con sus rasgo indefinidos , sabe que se parece a su padre Y Mucho.

Sabiendo que le dolerá demasiado llamarlo por su nombre cada vez, busca en su mente un nombre que se le parezca, para que él sepa de donde viene.

-Dean, su nombre es Dean- Como si el bebé la comprendiera, intenta levantar sus puñitos, dándole a entender que ese es su nombre.

- Mi pequeño Niño- Murmura solo para él, ignorando a la enfermera que le toma los datos.

Eleva ambas cejas algo fascinada

Jura que, aunque fuera por un segundo, su hijo recién nacido le ha _sonreído._

* * *

Sinceramente, no me pregunten de donde salió esto, por que ni yo lo se ^^

Digamos que este "Outtake" lo hice para mostrar el cariño de Sam hacia a su hijo, ya que , aunque sea levemente, el cariño de Danny hacia Dean y viceversa, me hacia sentir mal dejar a la madre de lado.

Me siento orgullosa de cómo me salió, me conmueve y todo TTwTT

Ojala les halla gustado, los amo!

~Shad

* * *


End file.
